


Worst luck for love

by Mariahdoby13



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariahdoby13/pseuds/Mariahdoby13
Summary: Branch had pushed her away he had to take the pain away by Taking his own life....Warning Death of a  characterSong by 6lack Worst luck for love
Relationships: Branch/Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Creek/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Worst luck for love

"I thought Poppy Loved me..."

Branch's heart was shattered in a million pieces after Poppy had feelings for Creek.

He looked at his reflection grey skin and black hair.

"You did this after you pushed her around all because your anger?!"

He thought.

He let the tears streamed down his eyes in sadness and heart-aching.

_You tell me leave you alone but you don't need that_

_On my own two honey I don't need you_

_Look at how I've grown_

_I'm a big girl I can do it by myself all on my own..._

"This is all your fault?! After that?! You snapped at her?! Why...?!"

Branch sniffed letting the tears streamed down his eyes.

_So why you wanna love me so bad_

_Why you wanna love me so bad_

_Haven't you heard about my miserable past_

_Critical past_

_Pitiful past_

_I swear no matter what I touch it breaks_

_So I no longer wanna see your face..._

"I can't take it no more...Poppy loves Creek I'm gonna end my life now..."

_I got the worst luck with love_

_Worst luck with love_

_Maybe I ain't working enough_

_Hurting enough_

_I swear I got the worst luck with love_

_The worst luck with love_

_Maybe I ain't working enough_

_Ain't hurting enough_

_No no...No...No..._

_Why..._

_Why....why....why......_

Branch began to write a note. And finished it and goes to his drawers and pulled out a dagger he kept in cases.

_I tell you let it go but you don't want to_

_I ask you what the fuck you want you say I want you..._

_Are you crazy you could have it all_

_Why settle for me..._

_You're doing good you should keep going_

_Don't back pedal for me..._

He began to point the dagger to his stomach.

"It's your own choice Branch, after you lost grandma...You lost the girl of your dreams...Just do it dammit do it! Don't be a coward!"

Branch convinced himself of doing it.

_So why you wanna love me so bad_

_Why you wanna love me so bad_

_Haven't you heard about my miserable past_

_Critical past_

_Pitiful past_

_I swear no matter what I touch it breaks_

_So I no longer wanna see your face..._

Branch let the tears stream down his eyes in sadness, hopelessness, grief and disappointment.

"1...2...3...!"

Branch jab it hard a sickening sound was heard red liquid dripping down to the ground, blood speeding his mouth dropping the dagger collapsing the ground.

Meanwhile,

Poppy goes to Branch's bunker trying to ask him to come to the party.

"Branch are in there?!"

No answer

"Branch?..."

Still no answer.

She sees the secret passage of his hideout to go inside. She is worried that Branch would get angry at her.

She notice everything quiet.

"Branch are you in there?" Poppy was looking for him.

She then saw him, she screamed in horror to see him on the ground blood and dead.

She knelt down trying to save him.

"Hold on! Branch I'll save you!" Poppy was trying to save him but she notice a note on the ground.

She takes it and read it.

**Dear, Poppy by time you read this I'm dead.**

**You are beautiful bright girl that I love...I thought you love now I pushed you around. You love creek not me...**

**The poem.**

**they're like two pools so deep I fear that if I dive in, I might never come up for air...**

**The world is not all cupcake and rainbows...**

**You hate me...so it's Goodbye...**

**I'll be joining to my grandma...goodbye forever...Branch...**

Poppy let the tears stream down her eyes and sobbed she sees his bleed body

She hugged his head and sobbed loudly mourned for him.

She blamed himself after she knows about his secret.

"I...I'm so sorry...Branch...Don't leave me...I love you..."

Poppy sobbed quietly cradling his dead body, kissing his blooded lips.

She began to loose her colors and l mourned the death of her friend.

And now dead boyfriend....

_I got the worst luck with love_

_Worst luck with love_

_But maybe I ain't working enough_

_Hurting enough_

_I swear I got the worst luck with love_

_The worst luck with love_

_Maybe I ain't working enough...._

_Ain't hurting enough...._

_No no, no no..._

Poppy's heart shattered a million pieces.

"I love you too...Branch." Poppy sobbed 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a sad story...I wrote that back was 2018 or 19. I know people might hate me for Branch killed himself for it. I hope you read and comment of thoughts of the story.


End file.
